Talk:Iron Guard Party
Perhaps you should add the political orientation of your party, I bet fascist would be close. 15:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Creation of state security courts to deal with potential internal security threats (...) in a more efficient fashion than permitted by the current civil court system, is this organization not afraid it would be dealt with itself by these courts? Harold Freeman 15:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, freedom of speech I guess.. --OuWTB 15:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Freedom of speech? That is probably why they want to forbid the Communist Party right? 15:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, now they have freedom of speech just like everybody, but when they get some power they will be the only one with freedom of speech è. --OuWTB 16:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Normally they would, but the CP in Lovia is rather moderate. They do not oppose to the monarchy and have declared they will be faithful to the democratic principles of Lovia... 16:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A name doesn't mean anything. The Dutch Partij v/d Arbeid only causes less jobs, so.. The CP in Lovia is just socialist, but even for socialists they are an exception.. --OuWTB 16:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Fascism Why do we now have a fascist party?? 16:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I like this party. --Brenda Young 16:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::This is an exact copy of a faschist platform! 16:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::One can only imagine what-for this platform will be used... 16:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :! A fascist party ¡ I thought Lovia was a peaceful, open minded country! This can not be, we must act now before it is to late! 11:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems that your offensive was successful, the party dropped it's outspoken right-wing politics (for now). Isn't it much better now? I will get them from the AFL hit list 14:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Join If anyone would like to join the Iron Guard (BTW, we are specifically looking for a Chair, Vice-Chair and Leader of the Honecker Youth Corps), contact me no my Talk page ASAP. DietrichHonecker 16:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. Honecker, I highly recommend you to reconsider your steps. Undo your inappropriate actions or measures will be taken. This is an official warning! 16:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here we go ... the Prime Minister is demanding his political opponents disband or he'll send squads of armed police to raid our offices, trash our homes and send us to prison. All other political parties should take heed. "When they came for the Iron Heel, I was not a member of the Iron Heel so I did not do anything; when they came for the Libertarians, I was not a Libertarian so I didn't object; then they came for me and there was no one left ..." DietrichHonecker 16:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :My suggestions to you do not come from the Lovian legal system, but from me as site administrator. In these claims I do not represent the citizens of Lovia, but the users of this wiki. You have personally insulted several users and seek to break down the current site regulations. Your actions are destructive in nature, therefor I will impose a block on you. Once again, I did do this from my function as site administrator and leave the judgement of this action to my fellow administrators. 16:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Message (shouting) ATTENTION - THE IRON GUARD HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN FOLLOWING A THREAT BY THE PRIME MINISTER TO BEGIN IMPRISONING OUR MEMBERS (SEE BELOW). THIS IS ON THE ADVICE OF OUR ATTORNEYS. IT IS CLEAR THIS GOVERNMENT WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STAY IN POWER, INCLUDING ROUNDING-UP AND IMPRISONING THE OPPOSITION. THE ELECTIONS ARE A SHAM. DietrichHonecker 16:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :This party has not been shut down. Mr. Honecker, who has no formal position in this party, has only been banned because of inappropriate actions - under which insulting people - and being under the suspicion of sock puppetry. Finally, who of all Lovian citizens was not able to cast a free and fair vote? 10:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Support I wish to support and join this party. May I, honorable party chairman? Drabo13 10:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Am I also part of the elite now? The Iron Guard Party is no democratic party at all; you oppose to elections and call everyone who doesn't support you 'elite'. 12:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I was referring to the OLd five+you elite Pierlot McCrooke 12:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::And if tomorrow someone new calls you undemocratic they too will be called elitist by you... 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::They wont Pierlot McCrooke 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::These are my first elections I am in, I never was MOTC before. You were so that makes you more part of the elite than me! 12:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes but youre part of the Evil King complot elite Pierlot McCrooke 13:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Evil King is getting quite sick of you, Pierlot. I gave you BILLIONS of chances, time after time! I am sick as hell of your childish "I go with everybody who dares to say no to everything". I promise you, that if you screw it up again, that I won't be so elitist to save your ass. 13:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry dimitri i stop it. But i read a good article in LQ about the situation in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 13:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy The Monarchy is bad for Lovia. The king should be reduced to a Queen Elizabeth like monarch, or even to a Queen Beatrix of Holland like monarch, or his position should be eliminated entirely. I respect, but do not love, the monarchy. --Brenda Young 14:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) can I still join? i learned about this country and this political party from the blog republicoflovia.wordpress.com ... is it too late to join this party? I see it says it disbanded. But if not I wuold like 2 join ... i am mexican but in the us at present and wanna become a citizen of lovia 2 - this party reflects me - :You can join. Just write your name into the members list at the article, so did I! The more the merrier. We need more manpower to defeat the elitists! Drabo13 09:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New leader I just took over the party after the death of Pierlot McCrooke. Now I, Drabo Doorian, am the party leader. I follow the original, extreme and radical, ideology. Drabo13 09:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't 16:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't he? 16:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope the Congress doesn't get burned down, but there is always the possibility to blame the other end of the spectrum. 17:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Greater military force for Lovia Haahah :D Lovia doesn't even have 25.000 inhabitants and you want an army probably the size of the North Korean one. Funny :P --OuWTB 18:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Evil IGP/ Igp is chilidsh Temporary No Character 18:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if they want an army they can propose in Congress, but I doubt they would get much support for such a violent (symbolic) initiative. 18:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont know why. Temporary No Character 18:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Weren't it the Lovians who rejected an army when I proposed a defensive and humanitary army in 2008? 18:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::You have to know there are two personalities in me Temporary No Character 18:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Including a dead one. 19:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Pierlot McCrooke isnt dead. Temporary No Character 19:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh dear, Jesus Christ rose from the grave. 19:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The dead of Pierlot McCrooke were just rumors Temporary No Character 19:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Spread by a moron, right? 19:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Spread by my bad side Temporary No Character 19:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sigh. 19:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sigh Temporary No Character 19:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you please delete this party? I feel it has caused conflicts Temporary No Character 20:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :It has indeed. However, the article is not bad and even if the party was to quit, the article could stay as something historical. Perhaps just break the ties with the IGP, Pierlot? 20:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. What will happen with the trial? Temporary No Character 20:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::We'll see about that later on. 20:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Garda de Fier "Happy new year? Glad to see everything is alright in Lovia?" --Bucurestean 16:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Happy new year to you. Do you support the IGP? Our former leader Pierlot McCrooke, a fellow fascist, just betrayed us and left the party to save his own ass. 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Interested? 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think Bucurestean was making a cynical remark on this party and it's goals. 12:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. But why this name? --Bucurestean 15:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Because we all like to insert our passions and identities into our works, weather it are persons, companies or political parties. It is a reference to the creator and the intended goals of the created. We all use our real world environment as a fetish on fictional wikis. 09:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow Yuri, you sound just like my psychiatrist. Creepy! Harold Freeman 13:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Interesting pov but, that is obviously only the case for people who have a goal on the fictional wikis. On the other hand, I am convinced one cannot draw the line through all users. Y'dd be surprised to find out how many actions have been borrowed from different wikis, just to make a statement whatsoever. , copying, pasting, deleting, altering... it all is so tempting, don't you think so? --Lars 13:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sure, but what you copy (from) is again influenced by reality, right? Of course there are always those who just Spam a lot 13:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I heard the musical was amazing! -- 14:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::They did a re-issue for their anniversary. I would have loved to go!! 14:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh really? Would have loved to see it as well. The movie on which they based it is just a little miracle. You know, I am always in for a good laugh! -- Killer Rabbit 07:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I saw Spamalat, nananananaa! Haha . In 2007, in London. Really great show. I am totally not into musicals, but Monty Python on stage is just amazing. 08:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :My top three MP Moments: :# Live Organ Transplants (from The Meaning of Life) :# The People's Front of Judea (from The Life of Brian) :# The Life of Brian - final scene : 16:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? None of 'm is in my list, I think. Doesn't matter: we were planning on a MP Marathon at Ingmar's, I heard? In the intersemestrial holiday week. I have the series, Ingmar the movies, right? 16:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Ingmar has both and I believe he said something about a series-marathon. 17:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. I didn't know he had the series as well? :o I got em for Christmas ^^. 07:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Iezerswachterspartie At the moment I'm actually reading "Mein Kampf" (the famous book of dem(von=dative :P) Führer), so this really reminds me of it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Jail needed? I hope you wont beocme Nazi form it Pierlot McCrooke 18:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did you find that book? I suppose it is not for sale in the Netherlands, or is it? -- 18:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually I'm reading it to find out whether it's really so hate-seeding as the Dutch government says. But it has about 900 pages, so.. The book may not be sold according to the Dutch law, but possession of it is not illegal. I've taken it from the internet :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why do you have this book? I hope for history lessons, not for becoming neonazi Pierlot McCrooke 19:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, I understand what you are trying to say. It is advisable, I think, to read books of such HUGE impact on society and history. -- 19:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. I just want to know what its all about. School only tells you it is a "bad book".. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not very NPOV, is it! -- 19:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No it isn't. But now I need to go. Have a nice evening :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you, enjoy yours too! -- 19:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :We have one in our public library. I think it is like reading the Bible or the Communist Manifesto: you should always be able to place it in its context and be sure to read some 'adversary literature' too. So if you read the Bible, read Dawkins; if you read Marx, read Fukuyama; ... My personal opinion: the theory stinks. 12:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) "Former political party http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Iron_Guard_Party&direction=prev&oldid=44332. My question is what the official reason is why this party was closed. Just curious ;) --Bucurestean 15:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I am not sure why. Perhaps because all the members are banned for a month and the party leader Pierlot McCrooke has deserted the party? Also, Honecker seems to have "dissapeared", also from other wikia's he has been active on. Dr. Magnus 11:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::He must have been a specter of our own creation; the lust to power that resides within all of us 13:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Those are some very deep thoughts my friend, very deep thoughts... I just thought Honecker was a reader of wikination or perhaps a former member who decided to stirr things up a little... He sure seemed to be an expierenced editor and knew quite a lot about the site. Dr. Magnus 16:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :He wasn't really a creation of our minds, I wanted to say that the desire for power is within us all. 17:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. Many of us are driven by these unholy urges to control other people. It is a bad thing. Give someone tremendous power and nine out of ten times they will end up abusing those powers. It is sad, but it is the reality. Only people who have actually expierenced or studied dictatorship know about its horrors and dangers. Fascism is very popular with the masses, or at least, it can be. And before you know it, it'll be to late... However, as long as Honecker and his followers do not have admin rights, they cannot do any harm. Dr. Magnus 17:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Aesopos (the Greek one) once said: "destroy the seed of evil or it will grow up to destroy you." 17:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::The seed has already been planted, and has grown into a robust young tree. The evil is already there, it cannot be stopped. Dr. Magnus 17:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Luckily for us we have good farmers . Besides, I doubt the seed of evil will grow upon our fertile but democratic soil. 17:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Evil grows everywhere. It lurks in the shade, in dark alleys, in caves, in dark corridors, in abandoned houses, in all those spooky places. And it will always survive. Dr. Magnus 18:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :And farmers feed the world! Dr. Magnus 18:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No reason at all? Great. --Bucurestean 15:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Drabo and Dietrich will be banned for several months. Other members have left the site and Bantu-Gira turned out to be a sockpuppet of Honecker. So... it is pretty safe to say the party is now officially dead, as of February 11, 2010, all members either left the site permanently or have been blocked for a long time. So now it is a former political party. Dr. Magnus 20:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Reading all this, makes me smile. Good try from the bad ones, the good ones keep going, and going, and going... BTW, does a block in Lovia mean a block on all wikias ? (because of the blue sky smiling at me this very morning of the 11th of february 2010 --Lars Washington 08:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The public vs. IGP As allowed by the Constitutional articles 9.1 and 9.2 I am pressing charges against the Iron Guard Party as public plaintiff of the Lovian society. The charges include violation of Constitutional provisions and inappropriate behavior of leading party members. The demanded punishment will be a ban of the IGP and a block for party leader Doorian. 11:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Bravo! SjorskingmaWikistad 14:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is a good decision, becuase this party wants to undermine democracy Pierlot McCrooke 14:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I have collected all the evidence needed and am ready for the trial. All we can do is wait for the judge and see if the defense even shows up. 14:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I do know his mail address. I will mail the judge Pierlot McCrooke 14:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Impatient are we? Go ahead, we better have this settled soon. 14:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have sended the mail. Pierlot McCrooke 14:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Will you make the page for the trial already, and write a long intro, a description of events and collection of evidence? Then when the judge arives, we can start immediately! Pierlot McCrooke 14:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC)" :The judge have to make the page. I could already do so, but then the trial might be dropped due to a mistake in the procedure. Don't worry, I have most things written out in a word-file on my pc. 14:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Final Solution It is now time for a final solution for the IGP-problem. As in: delete the article and kill off all its members characters. And of course giving Honecker and Doorian a permanent block to prevent them for ever returning to the site. So that we could finally put this shameful chapter of Lovian history behind us. Amen, Dr. Magnus 09:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :You're back? Semyon E. Breyev 09:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, for a while, to set the record straight and make up for some mistakes from the past. Then when its all done I'll kill off my character August Magnus Donia and leave the site. Putting an end to fascism in Lovia is one of my goals. Dr. Magnus 09:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::They are all gone and I guess they wont come back. Also, the judge ordered otherwise - leaving the outcome of the trial behind us and simply act on our own would be a very dangerous precedent. 10:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, in this case, with all due respect **** the judge, I mean, if you could go back in time to the 1920's, would you not convince German officials to hold Hitler in jail longer after his Beer-putsch? To hold him in jail long enough to write ten Mein-Kampfs and never let him out? What a joy that would have been. Dr. Magnus 11:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Another example: to convince young Stalin to stay at Gori church school and go trough with his education for becoming a priest. I act in Lovia's best interests. Dr. Magnus 11:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha, it seems you could use a histori lesson my friend. Sure, Hitler and Stalin were people with 'twisted minds' but they were first of all a product of their time. It is almost certain there would have been a WWII without Hitler or a Goelag system without Stalin. War and prisons were 'easy' (as in known) solution to economic and political problems. I'm not saying these persons weren't responsible for what they caused, but something very similar would have happened without them. 11:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Challenge him to a duel, Mr. Donia! Semyon E. Breyev 11:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know a duel was considered a civilized way to settle matters once but luckily we evolved. Care for a polemic? 11:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Here I throw down my gauntlet. I challenge you to a duel, you have insulted the honour of the Donia Clan and that of August Magnus Donia (who hasn't got much longer to live anyway). Let us make it a spectaculair duel, the greatest Lovia has ever seen. Let us fight for knighthood, honour, chivalry, bushido, the way of the samurai or whatever you choose. Dr. Magnus 11:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I disgust physical violence; the only duel I'll ever accept is one in reciting poetry of an era of your choice. 11:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::What about a fencing duel on top of a dangerous cliff on a stormy night, using a broom and a spoon? Dr. Magnus 12:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I rather don't get wet; choose your era and start rhyming or pick up the gauntlet you dropped. 12:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Poetry isn't really my cup of tea, and it would not be honourable to pick up the gauntlet I dropped myself so I'll let a servant pick it up for me. Dr. Magnus 12:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe you should read a book, instead of taking up a hook SjorskingmaWikistad 12:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, that was really bad rhyme SjorskingmaWikistad 12:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::More like; watch football and still suffering from massive hangover! But I guess reading a book or two wouldn't hurt. Dr. Magnus 12:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, with this settled I'd like to point out the bright side of all this: if the judge returns in a week or two the sentence will commence which means that these two/three weeks we had to wait can NOT be substracted from the block. @Sjors: it was in fact about reciting poetry instead of writing it yourself. 12:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Court rule The Supreme Court ruled the following in the trial between The People and the Iron Guard Party: :The Supreme Court rules that the Iron Guard Party must either appoint a new chairperson and change its current name or shut down all of its activities. If the party chooses to keep existing in Lovia, the provocative and unconstitutional elements in its party program must be altered. If not, the Supreme Court will close the party within a month's time. The Court finds it important not to abolish the party, as demanded, for precedents are easily made and might pose a threat to our own democracy. The demanded changes to the party are there to protect our democracy from further violations of the Constitution. No party leader, nor the party's members, have, within a month's time: * appointed a new chairperson; * changed its current name; * ceased all activities; * changed the provocative and unconstitutional elements in its program. Therefore, the Supreme Court rules that the Iron Guard Party hereby ceases all activities. It is prohibited for all to (1) re-activate the party under its current name; (2) re-activate the party under any other name; (3) recreate a party with the same political program, which shall be seen as an attempt to evade the law by trickery; (4) run for a political office as a member of the Iron Guard Party. Supreme Court Judge, 17:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :This verdict is a deathblow to democracy in Lovia. My condolences, BastardRoyale 09:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::This verdict is the result of a lawsuit in a court of law, erected by the people's democratic will to preside over exactly that: the protection of their freedom. As the Supreme Court Judge, I restrained from prohibting the party myself (please read the original verdict). The Court gave the party (including its members) the chance to do away with those elements with this Court of law ruled undemocratic and unconstitutional. None of its members chose to do so; thus tossing away this opportunity to restore democracy. This verdict, closing the party, is a mere protection of democracy. Those who disagree, challenge the Court's verdict with proper arguments. -- 11:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Mistake The Doorians were not brothers, thats a mistake. Hessel Doorian is the father of Drabo Doorian, not his brother. Closing the party is unlawful, by the way. BastardRoyale 09:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is not, in Belgium we had a similar order for the right-wing extremists. Only parties that respect democracy can count on its protection! 12:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So just cos Belgium does it it's right? Semyon E. Breyev 12:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, not in the sense of 'a-higher-morally-inspired-right' but it does show it is possible in a modern day western democracy. It is society that defines what is right and all I did was argue that Lovia isn't exactly an exception here. 12:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's right. The verdict is questionable indeed - and that's what democracy/pluralism is about. Martha Van Ghent 14:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You can't do this! By outlawing the Iron Guard Party Lovia has broken at least a dozen laws. It was a horrible outrageous and unlawful act and we will take repercussions. We shall fight this unlawful decision of the supreme court and continue to use our political party as a platform by means to deliver our political message. We now know the supreme court judge and all those who support his decision are our enemies. The citizens and politicians of Lovia have always told us that their nation was a democracy. With this decision, democracy has officially died and Lovia is no longer a democratic nation. Basically, Lovia is already a fascist nation, its citizens just do not know it yet. Again: repercussions will be taken. We will take revenge in a horrible, gruesome way. You can try to silence us, but it is impossible to do so while we are still alive. If this is the way we are treated, I see no reason why not to treat you any different. We are treated like animals, and we will treat you no different. Kick us to the ground, and we will stand up and rise again, stronger then ever. And then we will kick back even harder! The Iron Guard Party has always been our party, and it will always remain our party. The viewpoints that resulted in the trial are still our viewpoints, and we will never renounce them. We are not allowed to participate in Lovian politics. We are no allowed to run for member of the congress as a member of our party. We are not allowed to create a new political party with similar viewpoints. So much for freedom of speech. There is no freedom of speech in Lovia. There is a limit, and we reached it. Should we be proud of that? What we already suspected has now been proven: Lovia has no democracy. Because democracy does not work. You see us as the enemy and you were unable to defeat and silence your enemy in a democratic way, so you choose an unlawful and undemocratic way to deal with us: by forbidding our political party. You have lost. Your political system is a failure and we have shown it to the world. You lost, we won. It is our victory. Within ten years, Lovia will be dead. Drabo13 16:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Not to sound like drabo "You can silence one of us but there's more of us waiting!" I Think it's more symbolic than it actually does anything! And this is so against the Law! So now people can't orginize there ideas! Look I was all for Kicking drabo in the balls and braking his neck but you shouldn't disband the party! Wierdly I kinda agree with drabooo. Marcus Villanova WLP 16:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I am glad I was able to talk some sense in this jewboy. Drabo13 17:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::NO everyone still dislikes you and you will get banned! Everything was pleasent here until you cameback! I seriously hope you don't act like this in real life! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::White Power! White power word wide. Drabo13 17:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) "Drabo’s Dreams of the Final Solution" I have a dream! A dream that one day our children will live in a Lovia that is all white, and in which there is no place for non-whites in the great Aryan society we will build. A Lovia in which the sons of former slaves will be commanded and ordered around once again by the sons of former slave holders. A Lovia in which every negro and negress knows its place. A Lovia in which the great white men and women dominate and rule over the negroids, the mongoloids, the hebrews and other inferior ethnic groups. I hope to live long enough to see this dream realised, a dream I share with many. White men discovered the lands on which we live. They cultivated these lands, they grew the crops that fed our people, they planted the seed of civilisation brought from the western world, and they brought our people prosperity. Our brothers and sisters must never forget the way our history has always been and will always be dominated by the glorious white race. All the good things our nation ever had came from the Aryan race. All the bad things where the fault of non-whites: it was a black man that killed our king Arthur III, it were the asians who brought poverty and terror to Asian Island and in recent days, the jews, always welcome in our ‘tolerant nation’ have repaid us by causing a world-wide economic crisis, also threatening Lovia. We will eliminate all these unwanted elements from our society. We will oppress them and crush them if needed. When we will do so, it will be by no fault of our own: they brought it upon themselves. Each and every way we decide to deal with these ungodly creatures is deserved, and they will understand and accept it knowing that they have brought it on themselves for what they have done. It is the jews that invented communism, and brought the red danger to Lovia: it was invented by the jew Marx, the jew Lenin, the jew Trotsky and the jew Stalin. It were the blacks that brought crime to Lovia: the porch monkeys came into Lovia crawling from the ships that brought our founding fathers, along with the rats and other foreign animals. All these other races are worthless and we have to deal with them in the only possible way: by total elimination and destruction. A final solution, my friends, is to be found. Adolf Hitler tried, and he failed. Maybe he wanted to much? Instead of just killing all the German jews and other unwanted peoples, he tried to kill them all, world wide. He wanted to much, so he failed. We should start in our own country, and then we should follow in his footsteps. Our actions will open eyes worldwide, and will be the start of a massive revolution on a global scale. Is oppressing these vile and disgusting people enough, for now? Or is total and utter eradication required, the slaughter of them all? I would like to hear the thoughts of fellow members of the party. Yours sincerely, Drabo13 17:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please, someone start a new trial and block his ass! Dr. Magnus 19:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :There is no place in Lovia for a right-wing nazi party like the IGP. A progressive modern Lovia should not worship Hitlers ideas. Those "vile and disgusting people" are the members of the IGP and those who want to destroy the evil jews. Hitler failed in his quest to exterminate the jews, so isn't it obvious that won't work. History tends to repeat itself. So, trying to kill the jews won't work, since a modern and liberal nation like Lovia would never elect such a radical party. Michel-s 19:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Protection As part of the court order, I will protect this talk page from further insults. I ask all reasonable Lovians not to respond to the words of User:Drabo13. -- 21:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Democracy Let me convince you the Iron Guard Party should be open to participate in politics. Let me convince you, with words, or hold a national referendum. The glorious white race must live on forever. Let us continue to fight for white supremacy and the superiority of the aryan race, in peace and quiet. IGP Spokesman 19:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) New party Maybe i should start a denocratic non-fasistic anti-cabalist party Pierlot McCrooke 16:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :You still believe in that anti-cabal stuff? If there are people who maintain control of this nation, it's because we want them there. If you ask me, the King and PM are the most efficient, active, and effective leaders of this nation, and we want them there, at the (absolute) least pro tempore. Edward Hannis 16:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Instead of getting worked up in that anti-cabal stuff, you would get much more public support if you did what Lovia really wants: get some real policy voted and involve the people in it. That's "anti-cabal" in a postive way, if you ask me. 18:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC)